izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Discovery
What...What were they doing? Zay sat in a tree, watching a young couple in the distance, they were holding one another close, their faces pressed together. She didn't understand it, it must've been an Earth custom...But still, she wanted to figure this out. She took note that the participants of...whatever this was, were two people, one boy, and one girl. Another note was that they seemed to be pressing...not their faces...but rather just their lips. What was this? What was it's purpose? Were they poisoning each other? No...None of them were dropping dead...Mouth-to-mouth? Nope, both were conscious...What could it be? "What are you looking at, Zaydia?" "AGH!" Zay screamed, surprised by the sudden arrival of an unexpected voice. She turned around, and punched Zim, "Don't do that!" "Zim will do what he wishes!" "Whatever, what do you want?" Zay mumbled, turning away from what she was observing. "Zim was curious," he said, simply. "About what?" "Zim saw you watching that pair of filthy monkey-things with such intensity, he had to know what you were doing." "Oh, I was just taking notes on their little...ritual...thing," Zay said, putting what she was writing on away in her PAK. "Ah, yes, Zim had often wondered what the filth-bags are doing when they sucked face as well, when he first came to this filthy mud ball," Zim explained, leaning back against the tree. "Really?" "Mhm...I had the horrible displeasure of testing it on the Dib-worm, under the false presumption that it was a form of poison..." He gagged, "Never again will Zim make the same mistake...Although, Zim did try it on that crazy, hyperactive, author-person..." He said, attempting to look irritated, but actually looking rather happy when he brought up En. "What is it? What does it do, exactly?" Zay asked, curiosity flickering in her single blue eye. "Zim refuses to divulge that piece of information, you must figure that out for yourself," with that said, Zim dropped down out of the tree, and walked away. "Okay...Who do I test this on?" Zay asked herself, looking around the Skoolyard. "Oh!" Zim turned around, "Zaydia, when experimenting, don't forget to use this," Zim said, flicking out his tongue. Zay looked confused, but nodded all the same. When she decided on who it would be, she as curious why it just didn't come to her in the first place. She had chosen Dib, as her, (sort-of), test subject for this informal experiment. "Well...Here goes nothin'," she murmered, dropping down off the branch. She looked around the Skoolyard for a while, searching for a boy, you'd think would be pretty hard to miss. Finally, she had found him. He was sitting behind the Skool itself, trying to avoid the other kids, and their harmful words. His tan-colored eyes flicked back and forth across his laptop screen, he was reading on the ever-lasting hunt for the mysterious, "Bigfoot", (Or "Bigfeets", as Zim calls it.) She watched him from a distance for a while, unsure of what to do at this point...Then she realized that her time was ticking. Slowly but swiftly, she began to move towards Dib, who hasn't looked up from his laptop. When Dib decided to look up, he saw Zay standing in front of him. "Oh! Hey, Zay," he said with a smile. "H-Hi, Dib..." Zay murmered quietly. Dib had a look of concern in his eyes, "Is there something wrong?" He asked, shutting his laptop and setting it beside him. She shook her head, Come on! Just '''do' it! You need to find out what this whole lip-thing is!'' She thought. "No, there's nothing wrong." "Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know, I'm always here to help." That did it. Dib had, pretty much, just given her permission to perform this experiment, after saying, "I'm always here to help." Without a word, Zay knelt down in front of Dib, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his. Dib froze completely, he didn't know how to react. The girl of his dreams, out of nowhere, just walks up to him, and kisses him! He had imagined this so many times before, but now that he was actually here, doing it, he didn't know what to think... Zay could tell Dib was shocked, judging by the way he held his lips stiff, but after a moment...He seemed to become less tense, and started moving his lips. Zay, of course, was confused, she didn't know what to do, she had never actually done this to anyone before...She allowed her lips to be moved by Dib's, but for the moment, she focused on how he was moving. After a minute or so, she felt she knew what to do, and began to move. A new sensation overcame her, it was warm, and passionate. It was the same emotion she had gotten when she had first laid eyes on Dib. She knew what this lip-action thing was for now...It was an act of love. Then she remembered Zim's action before he had left her... She opened her mouth a little wider as she kissed Dib, so her tongue could slide into his mouth. She could hear a sharp intake of breath come from him, obviously Dib wasn't expecting that... Just before she was about to retract it, Dib relaxed slightly, and did what Zay had just done to him. There they were, sitting on asphalt, leaning against the Skool building, their lips locked together in a passionate sign of affection, not caring who might have been watching them. When they finally broke apart, Dib asked the only question he could think of, "...Why did you do that?" "Well...I wanted to know what that was, I had seen so many do it before..." She explained. "Well...That's what we humans refer to as a "French kiss"...I'm not sure why, exactly, since I don't think it originated from France..." Before they could say another word, the bell rang, Skool was finally starting. Standing up and murmuring a quick, "See you later," Dib and Zay walked away from the back wall and towards the doors of the Skool. All day, of course, both of them had heard mocks and insults come from the other students... "Enjoy your make-out, Romeo?" "Since when did you have a girlfriend?" "Wow, you have no taste in boys..." "You must be desperate if you actually kissed the King of Crazy..." Of course, neither of them listened to the insults and snide remarks...All they could think of, was when they could see each other again. Category:Stories Category:DAZR Category:ZAER Category:ZADE Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia